All animals have toileting needs. Having outdoor access for a pet or other animal, however, does not always alleviate the issue. In inclement weather, or late at night, the pet and/or owner may be reluctant to go outside. Older or disabled pets and/or owners may not be able to walk outside at all times. Owners may not always be home to walk or otherwise let the pet outside. Certain homes or businesses, such as high-rise apartments, do not have easy access to outdoor open spaces for toileting. In these situations, animal toileting devices are often necessary.
Conventional toileting devices for pets and other animals are often filled with compromises. The classic “litter box” has its messy litter and smell. Papers on the floor are rarely satisfactory from a sanitary and odor basis. Cedar shavings may mask the odor, but there is a question as to their respiratory effects on pets, and may not be suitable for larger animals. Moreover, these types of devices typically require a fair amount of labor to maintain.
There are currently pet toilets that allow liquid wastes drain into a catch basin. Some of these toilets have toileting surfaces comprised of permeable artificial turf that allow liquid wastes to drain through the turf and into a collection basin. What these devices lack is a feature that rinses the waste from the toileting surface and removes the associated odor. Current devices also lack any sanitizing features for the toileting surface.